LOVE GAME
by Sessygurl
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are best friends, they meet in a online game where all the drama starts and love begins.


_Disclaimer: I, in no way own these character no matter how much I want Sesshomaru, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_The characters are OCC so give me a break, the underlined parts are private chat and italics group chat, this is my first fanfic, enjoy._

LOVE GAME

Chapter 1

"Miss Higurashi you will be paired with Mr. Taisho for your senior project; it will be fifty percent of your grade, meaning if you decide to slack off and turn in BS, you will not graduate." He then looked over at a very handsome boy that instantly raised his hand when the partners were assigned. "No you cannot trade partners Mr. Ookami, you all will be stuck with each other for the rest of the year until the day you turn in your project," said Taisho Sensei. He was the principal of the school, who was in charge of the Senior English class, the ban of my existence. I opened my laptop and logged on to my favorite online RPG game, Himitsu. I took a quick look over at my newly assigned partner, best friend and my confidant, Sesshomaru Taisho. We always had a connection since the day Miroku introduced us on Himitsu and that's when we started talking at school too.

I stared over at him trying to get a peek at his laptop, until he looked over at me and smirked. I looked at my screen a notice had given me a private message (PM)

MikoKag logged in

From LordSess: What are you staring at?...:P

To LordSess: Meh…:P

From LordSess: w/e…so what do you want to do?

To LordSess: Idk…you seen Inu on today, I miss him

From LordSess: Focus Kags, the assignment, I cannot fail this class, I know how 

From LordSess: you are

To LordSess: Meh….whats your range lvl? . mine is….lets not talk about mine

From LordSess: 78 why, what is yours anyway? Please tell me

To LordSess: 72…lol

From LordSess: Not bad

To LordSess: me lie…its only 48

From LordSess: lol

To LordSess: What are you doing?

From LordSess: Slayer, only 4985 till next lvl

To LordSess: O…Nice!

From LordSess: Thanks

Yasha4k logged on.

To LordSess: Inu is on go to my house chat

_You are now talking in MikoKag's house chat_

_Yasha4k: Hello Kagome_

_LordSess: …_

_MikoKag: Hi Inu...OMG...I g2g ttyl_

MikoKag logged out

_Lord Sess: lol …lvl 79 ranged, beat that half-breed!_

_Yasha4K: You wish you had what I have, my combat lvl and my girls_

_Yasha4K: I mean girl:P Then again sometimes I think I she is better off with you_

Yasha4K logged out

"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Taisho did you hear what I just said?" Taisho Sensei asked. I must have turned ten shades of red and peeked over at Sesshomaru and found that he was acting like we never were in online and winked at me. Grrr that made me mad, he was too damn perfect. "Taisho!" Taisho Sensei warned. Sesshomaru answered his question smugly. Apparently we had to submit a summary of our ideas by Friday. "Do well to remind Miss Higurashi, this is your graduation on the line." Taisho Sensei said in an authoritative tone to his oldest son and best student. I tried to scoot down in my seat as low as I could to avoid embarrassment. I then looked to my screen:

MikoKag logged in

_You are now talking in MikoKag's house chat_

_LordSess: lol…busted Kags, you okay? Whats wrong?_

_MikoKag: Does it look like it…meh…_

_LordSess: lol_

_MikoKag: O btw Sess!_

_LordSess: Yes?_

_MikoKag: Inu asked me to marry him ._

_LordSess: In rl or on Him_

_MikoKag: On Him, duh, we don't see each other remember, you're the one that_

_MikoKag: lives with him_

_LordSess: *sighs* Don't remind this one, that's great, I told you_

_MikoKag: Um Sess…can you…can you walk me down the isle?_

_LordSess: Aisle_

_MikoKag: Meh!_

_LordSess: I would be honored Kagome *bows and kisses hand*_

I couldn't help but blush, but I knew he was still in love with Kagura and I with Inuyasha, so I was not going to go there with him.

Yasha4K has logged in

From Yasha4k: Hey babe

To Yasha4K: Hey Koi, I got my dress and it cost me almost a mil at the TE (Total Exchange)

From Yasha4K: Nice, I gotta get my tux *kisses*:]

To Yasha4K: *kisses you back on the lips with passion* I love you

From Yasha4K: I love you too, no worries I will never leave you like Kouga

From Yasha4K: He asked about you this morning 

To Yasha4K: Really, what did he say?

From Yasha4k: He wanted to know how you were and if we were still together

To Yasha4K: …

From Yasha4K: I think he wanted to see you

ToYasha4k: o

To Yasha4K: The ceremony will be at Miroku's tomorrow after 5…I g2g, I love you

MikoKag logged out

I sent my ideas for the project to Sesshomaru just in time for the bell to rings and Taisho Sensei dismisses class. As I'm packing up, I tell Sesshomaru to meet me at my car. I bend over to pick up a ton of stuff, (I don't believe in lockers) the Sesshomaru bends down and picks up all my stuff with ease and proceeds to walk out the door to the parking lot. I quickly shut down my computer and I notice I'm not alone. I look up to see Kouga Ookami, my ex, standing by the door, holding it open. He was about 6"10 with long black hair tied in a ponytail on top of his head. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and tanned skin, his mouth held a cocky smirk that was almost irresistible; he wore that standard school uniform. I began to walk past him quickly and as I did he whispered, "I miss you Kaggie," I stumbled, bit my lip and nodded "I've missed you to Kouga…" I was about to say more but I felt the pang again and left. I had loved Kouga, long and hard for over 3 months in Himitsu, by far my longest relationship online other than with Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Kouga and I had a wonderful relationship, we had so much in common, only problem is we did not go to the same school and he wasn't on that often. Little by little I saw less and less of him and when he was gone for a whole month, I decided it was time to move on. I figured he was like the rest, just decided to never talk to me ever again. During the time Kouga was gone, Inuyasha and I became close, there was no secret that he wanted to be with me but I was in love with Kouga. So after a month from Kouga, I decided to ask out Inuyasha. No sooner right after that Kouga logged in. I had to break up with him, I couldn't take the longing, and pain he gave me when he was gone so long and Inuyasha was always there. It was one the hardest things I have ever done, but that didn't mean that I did not still love him. It hurt for a long time. It was no better for Inuyasha, who was dying to hear me say those three little words to him. Eventually, I did and he asked me to marry him in Himitsu and of course I said yes. Kouga transferred about a week ago and I could not bear to look in his eyes, I did want to see the hurt and pain I caused. I knew it because when our eyes did meet I saw it and felt a pang in my heart. Today was one of the first days we had spoken and it felt nice.

I rushed over to my car to find Sesshomaru leaning on my car, "About time," he said with a nonchalant expression on his face. He then looked past me and started talking to his father, who just happens to be Taisho Sensei. He told his father that he would be catching a ride with me, his father nodded and turned to go back inside. I wasn't really paying too much attention to the conversation because I was yet again staring at Sess, mesmerized by his silver hair shining in the sunlight and the way his uniform clung to his body made me shiver but I knew I could not go there with him. He looked at me and smirked then he got into the car. I never knew why he wanted to be friends with a troll like me, I was very plain, with bad skin and not a skinny supermodel like his girlfriend Kagura. I had black dried out hair, which was always pulled back in a ponytail and when I wasn't in school I always dressed in an anime tee and jeans, hardly breathe taking. The only thing on me that was even remotely beautiful was my light brown eyes. We met in Himitsu through Miroku and when we found out we went to the same school, we became fast friends. Later, I found out that he and Inuyasha were brothers but Inuyasha went to another school, the same one that Kouga used to go to. I had never met Inuyasha in real life because most of the time I was told he wasn't home when I would come over.

"So how's Kagura?" I said cheerfully, so that he could ignore the fact that I had been staring. I started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot before he looked up from his manga and said, "She left me….she went away to school." In my head I was thinking, not again, they do this on and off constantly. I told him I was sorry and I really meant it because I knew how much he still loved her. I mean he crippled her ex because he tried to touch her inappropriately and then he saved her from some thugs too. Apparently she was now going out with our rival school's quarterback, Bankotsu, who was a show off and that's putting it lightly. I told Sesshomaru not worry about it, she would be back, and she always came back. He shook he head and said, "Not this time Kags." He was silent then. My heart cried for his and at that moment I did not know what to say. I pulled in front of his house and we talked about Himitsu for a bit and then I asked, "Do you really think Inuyasha loves me? I mean who could love a broken piece of trash like me?" He place one finger upon my lips to silence them and he leaned forward and I backed away, "Of course…see you later Kags," he breathed out centimeters from my face and then exited the car. I paused in shock for a moment and then drove home blushing then entire time. Only he knew of my terrible past relationships and he knew what I meant by broken.

I ran up to my room and immediately got online, I felt guilty and need to speak to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was always doing things like that to me and Kagura too. They loved messing with me. To my surprise Inu was indeed online. We talked about a number things and dealings with the wedding. Then I noticed it was almost six and I had not touched my homework.

To Yasha4K: I g2g Inu, I love you

ToYasha4K: Will you be on later? What are you doing right now?

From Yasha4K: Just hanging with Kik

My heart jumped in my throat. Kik as in Kikyo, a girl that went to his school and was a high level player like Inuyasha, they were always together, when he wasn't with me online. She hated me, yet Inu continued to be friends with her stating that I was just imaging things. I had no problem with her until…

From Yasha4K: Kik asked me if I was seeing anyone

To Yasha4K: What did you say

I swallowed hard, staring at the screen awaiting a response

From Yasha4K: What do you think I said wench

From Yasha4K: I told her that I was with you and I was marrying you:]

From Yasha4K: Don't worries wench *kisses you and takes your clothes off*

To Yasha4K: No Inu, not right now

From Yasha4K: OMG why you being so uptight Kikyo is never…

From Yasha4K: w/e…

Yasha4K has logged out (still logged in but Kagome couldn't see only people around him could)

I sat there in shock, is that all he could think about.

LordSess has logged in

To LordSess: Sesshomaru…

From LordSess: Hello Kagome

To LordSess: *runs into your arms and cries* Can I come over?

From Lord Sess: What's wrong?

To LordSess: Is Inu there?

From LordSess: No, he called and just told his mom he was staying on campus 

MikoKag has logged out

_Please review! I will give you cookies! Okay that was a lie I ate them all. Review anyway._


End file.
